


Meet the Family, Part 3

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Kuroo's family, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: It's Kei's turn to meet Tetsurou's family.Now with illustration sketch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with illustration!!
> 
> Only rough sketch though, lol.
> 
> Happy reading!

That afternoon, Kei and Tetsurou spend lazy time together after spring cleaning. Tetsurou sits slouching down the couch with his legs on the coffee table, watching the recording of his team volleyball match against another school. Kei browses the net through his phone, curling his body towards Tetsurou with his head on the alpha's chest. Both of them only wears worn down t-shirt and shorts. Kei actually wears one of Tetsurou's bigger t-shirt and his own shorter shorts. One because it is more comfortable, two because Tetsurou's eyes always get a bit wide and dilated every time he wears that clothes combination.

"Tetsu-san, Nanami-chan sent me a line," Kei says when his phone pings. Kuroo Nanami is Tetsurou's younger cousin. The female omega is taken to Kei since the first time he met her. Said she has been longing for omega siblings for so long since Kuroo's family mainly consists of alphas. They line and mail each other every other day.

"Hmm?" Tetsurou moves to see Kei's phone screen better. "What does she want?"

"She said I have to go with you to your house for Baa-san's birthday," Kei reads the text for Tetsurou.

"I have already told her you would," Tetsuoru complains. "Why does she feel the need to invite you again?"

Kei chuckles. "She said because, I quote, 'Tetsu-nii is such a forgetful jiji, so I think it's better to ask you myself'." Kei chuckles become full on laughter seeing his alpha pouting. Tetsurou squeezes Kei more to himself to stop the omega laughter. Which actually makes Kei laugh more. "Give, give!" Kei says, tapping his hands to Tetsurou's arms around him.

"I won't let you go before you stop laughing!" Tetsurou says. His wide grin betrays him though.

"Alright, alright! I stop!"

Tetsurou loosens his hold but not letting go. "Tell her I'm not a jiji nor forgetful."

"But you are forgetful, Tetsu-san," is what Kei says but his fingers are typing the reply as he is told.

Tetsurou squeezes Kei again for a second for that cheeky answer. "You should be on my side, Kei! Not agreeing with that high school brat."

Kei shifts his body up to face Tetsurou better. He brings his arms up to circle Tetsurou's neck. "I'm always on your side. But facts are facts, Tetsu-san." He caresses the hair on Tetsurou's neck, one of the alpha's weakness. A little caresses is enough to make him close his eyes in bliss and purr. "That you are a jiji and a very forgetful one at that."

At once, Tetsurou opens his eyes and slaps Kei's butt. "What a rude omega you are," Tetsurou throws Kei accusing eyes. "Isn't an omega supposed to be docile and sweet to his alpha?"

"Ah, but you prefer me being rude, Tetsu-san," Kei throws Tetsurou his saccharine smile, which is actually a little scary. "And I don't mind this forgetful jiji of mine."

Tetsurou chuckles. "Right," he brings Kei's face to his and pecks his soft plump lips. "I do love my omega with a bite in him."

"Hmm, you also love when your omega bites you," Tetsurou laughs, agreeing. "But for now, give me a proper kiss first."

Tetsurou gladly does as his omega's bidding.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days before Baa-san birthday.

It's two days before Baa-san's birthday.

"Tetsu-san, Baa-san likes to cook, right?" Kei asks Tetsurou as he stirs the curry he currently making. Tetsurou types away on their kitchen table.

"Yeah, why?" he says without taking his eyes from his thesis on the laptop. Books and papers scatter around him.

"I'm ordering a personalized mittens and apron for her birthday." Kei moves to sit on the chair facing Tetsurou. "Do you think she will like it?"

"What? When did you do that?" Tetsurou looks at Kei with scandalized look. "And why didn't you tell me first?"

Kei bites into the bits of apples he didn't put in his curry. "Is it a bad idea? Should I look for another presents?"

Tetsurou groans. "Of course it's a good idea! She will loves it!" he says. Kei chuckles, he feeds Tetsurou the other bits of apple. "What i mean is that we should make it as the birthday presents from the both of us!" he complains in the middle of munching the apple. "Now I'm stuck with the flowers bouquet I ordered. You are not fair, Kei!"

"Oh my God. Stop whining," Kei rolls his eyes. He gets up from his chair to check his curry. "I've already asked the shop keeper to write in the card that the presents is from both of us."

Tetsurou falls silent. Kei assumes he is back to his thesis. He tweaks his curry this way and that. He almost drops too much salt on the curry when suddenly Tetsurou hugs him from behind and kisses his neck. "Kuroo Tetsurou! I almost ruined our dinner!" he smacks the alpha's head with the spoon that is still in his hand. Tetsurou chuckles and takes the spoon from Kei before it does him more damage. He scoops some of the curry with the spoon and tastes it.

"Taste really nice as usual, though. Our dinner isn't ruined after all, right Kei-chan?" Tetsurou teases his omega. Kei clicks his tongue. He shakes his head and is back to stir the curry. "I just want to appreciate my very thoughtful omega," Tetsurou lands a soft kiss on Kei's cheek.

"Stop the sweet talk, Tetsu-san," Kei says. "It's nauseating."

Tetsurou only rains him with kisses after that. On the cheek, the temple, the back of that pretty head, the ears. Every places he can reach with him still hugging Kei. After all, even though he complained, the redness of Kei's ears is enough telling of what the omega really thinks for Tetsurou. Tetsurou knows that Kei secretly loves it when Tetsurou showers him with sweet nothings.

Kei will deny it with his life, though.

And Tetsurou will do it anyway, though.

"Stop it, you beast!" Kei pushes his face after Tetsurou landed a very wet very sound kiss on his now red cheek. "Tidy up your things and set the table for dinner."

Tetsurou squeezes Kei one more time before letting go to do as he told.

They have dinner while chatting about this and that. Tetsurou complains about his wishy washy professor, Kei tells Tetsurou about the new part timer in the bookstore he works at, both of them laugh about the newest embarrassing thing Bokuto did for Akaashi. It's just the usual for them, to talk about anything and everything without a pause or uncomfortable silence in between. That's one of the things that makes Tetsurou sure Kei is his soulmate.

After dinner, they clean the dishes together with Kei washing them and Tetsurou drying. The dishes are done pretty quickly with both of them doing it. Kei then walks to the living room while Tetsurou makes them coffee, as usual.

"Here, the sweet monstrosity you called coffee," Tetsurou says when he handed Kei his crescent moon printed cup. Kei sips his full-of-sugar-and-creamer coffee with a satisfied sigh. Tetsurou never understands how someone can handle that sugar water with coffee flavoring, but he loves making it for Kei each time anyway. He still loves his coffee with only a bit of milk, though.

"You know, Tetsu-san," Kei starts after sipping his coffee for a while. "You should know by now that whenever we are invited together to some celebrations where we are required to give presents, I will always include your name in the presents. Since I know you will forget to prepare it and only buy something in the nick of time. I bet you only remembered to order that bouquet earlier today, right?"

Tetsurou is stunned for a bit before let out his hyena laugh. "You are right, as always! And it is only because Tou-san reminded me this morning too," he says.

"Called it," Kei says, sipping his coffee with that satisfied smirk wider than before. Tetsurou laughs again. That's the next thing he loves about Kei, that also makes him sure that the Gods really make Kei just for him. He almost proposes then and there. But he hold his tongue.

 _One day_ , he thinks, _one day_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with illustration! Only rough sketch though, Lol.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and especially for [FdLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FdLotus/pseuds/FdLotus) for the comment!
> 
> Also, thanks for all of you for reading chapter 2! Nothing really happens here. But well, this whole series is a bunch of plotless fluff though, so I hope you still enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are absolutely appreciated as always!  
> <3  
> -Nu_


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally weekend of Baa-san's birthday and Kei wakes up earlier than Tetsurou. He checks on the older male who has his head squeezed between two pillows as it always has. Kei has already stopped wondering how Tetsurou breathe with his sleeping position. It's only half to seven, so he lets his alpha sleep some more. They planned on going around nine, after all. Kei lands a soft kiss on the back of Tetsurou's head before walks off to the kitchen.

He starts on making coffee and simple breakfast for both of them. Rice, tamagoyaki, and wakame miso soup. Tetsurou, a Japanese man through and through, always has to have rice and miso soup for his breakfast. He said to Kei one day that western breakfast, like bread and sausage or bacon, isn't fulfilling and he would feel hungry long before lunch. Kei, who has a half French man as a mother, doesn't really understand. But well, rice and miso are good breakfast food too.

Tetsurou wakes up as soon as the smell of brewing coffee spreads through their small apartment. He walks into the kitchen with half shut eyes. Kei watches with amusement as the older man tries to navigate through their furniture half asleep. Kei puts Tetsurou's coffee in front of him as soon as he sits on the table.

"Morning, Tetsu-san," he says, nursing his own coffee. Tetsurou only grunts in answer. The alpha starts blowing on his coffee cup before takes small sips. _Cat tongue_ , Kei thinks fondly.

Half cup of coffee after, Tetsurou seems to be more awake. "Morning, Kei," he greets finally. Kei chuckles. He gets up to scoop rice from the rice cooker to the bowls and puts one in front of Tetsurou.

"Let's start eating," he says. Tetsurou's eyes light up when he finally sees the breakfast menu.

"Oooh, tamagoyaki!" Kei rolls his eyes. The rolled egg has already been on the table even before Tetsurou reached their kitchen. "Itadakimasu! Gosh, Kei, sweet and delicious as always," Tetsurou says after a bite of the egg. Tetsurou always loves sweet tamagoyaki.

"Thanks, Tetsu-san," Kei follows Tetsurou eating his own breakfast.

"So, we're going to get that bouquet from the flower shop just before the station first and then go to Baa-san's place," Tetsurou says in between the bites. "I've already asked. They said they always open the store around 8, so we are peachy." Kei hums his agreement. "And then, should we buy some food? To pitch in?"

"No need. I already bought those muffins from Akaashi-san's bakery your Baa-san loves so much," Kei sips his miso soup, thinking. "I also bought some almond cookies for Jii-san and Hitoshi-san."

Tetsurou gasps dramatically. He gets up and reaches out to bring Kei's face to his. He gives Kei a sound kiss on the lips, which is so disgusting, by the way. They are in the middle of a meal and all. "You are the best, Tsukishima Kei! Baa-san will be ecstatic for the muffin. Jii-san and Tou-san too!"

"Tetsu-san!" Kei exclaims, he shoves the older away. "We are in the middle of breakfast, you uncouth man! Sit and finish your food first." Tetsurou laughs and sits back. He has already used to Kei's nagging, it seems. Kei, even though protested, still feels his cheeks flushing. Tetsurou is one to express his feelings openly, especially to people he cares about. It is Kei who hasn't used to Tetsurou's praises and adoration.

"Still, though. They are already happy with you being there. But bringing their favorite sweets. They will want to adopt you on the spot," Tetsurou grins so wide it must hurt his face. Kei feels his cheeks redden even more.

"You are exaggerating," Kei mumbles. He shoves the rice into his mouth to focus on something else beside his hot cheeks.

Tetsurou only laughs. "Oh, my, you are so adorable, Moonshine," he says, which is not helping with Kei's current condition.

They gets ready to go after breakfast and dishes. Since it's just a casual family gathering, Kei opts to wear maroon cardigan over off-white shirt and light washed skinny jeans. Tetsurou dons his black long sleeved henley shirt with dark blue jeans. The shirt fits to Tetsurou's body like a dream, accentuating his lean but defined biceps and chest muscle. Kei is actually drooling a bit. Kei applies a bit of moisturizer and bb cream since the weather is still a bit dry. He also puts on some strawberry lip balm on his lips.

"Oh, wow," Tetsu whistles. He is sitting on the bed waiting, for Kei to finish getting ready. "That lip balm is a sin." Kei looks at his alpha from where he stands facing the wardrobe mirror. "Your lips look kissable enough without the balm and now I just have the urge to lick it off of you," Tetsurou says, eyes aren't moving from Kei's lips.

Kei chuckles. He walks to where Tetsurou sits and straddles him. He caresses the alpha's face and brings their faces closer together. "Mmm, tempting," he purrs. Tetsurou puts his hands on Kei's waist, his eyes are already dilated. "Maybe I'll let you lick it off," Kei says, lips a breath apart from his alpha. "But we are late and need to go now." Kei laughs as he stands up and walks out of their bedroom, leaving stunned faced Tetsurou on the bed.

"Keiiiii!" Tetsurou whines.

Tetsurou slaps his butts when he finally joins Kei in the genkan. "Just wait, Tsukishima Kei, tonight you will get what you asked for, you tease," Tetsurou says with low voice that sends shiver through Kei's spine.

"Don't threat me with a good time, Kuroo Tetsurou," Kei says, a little breathless. Tetsurou only laughs at that. He then takes the tote bag full of gifts off the floor with his right hand and Kei's hand with the other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will finally see Kei's interaction with Tetsurou's family.   
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you as always for all the kudos and especially for [MischievousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousCat/pseuds/MischievousCat) for the comment!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are darlings.  
> <3  
> Nu


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei finally meets Tetsurou's family.

As they travel to Tetsurou's childhood home, Kei feels his hands become cold with nerves. Tetsurou's father and grandparents are very kind people, as warm and rowdy as the man himself. Kei has met with the three of them once, it went well and he really fell in love with that family. But today is another beast altogether. Baa-san's birthday means celebration, celebration means family gathering, and that means today he will meet more of Tetsurou's family.

To be quiet honest, it is really terrifying.

Kei is not a people person at best. He doesn't even that close with his own family outside of his brother and mother. How can he face another set of family? Kei doesn't realize he starts playing with his fingers until Tetsurou grabs them.

"Hey, Babe, relax. Take a deep breath, okay?" Tetsurou says with his soothing voice. Kei looks at the alpha's eyes and follows his breathing. "Good boy, keep breathing, Moonshine." Tetsurou brings Kei to his arms. Kei inhales his alpha scent deeply and immediately feels himself calming down. "Everything will be okay, Babe. Everyone will love you, I promise."

They keep hugging for a bit more before Kei can feel fully relax. Kei asks for Tetsurou to let him go. The alpha does as requested but still keeps Kei by his side. Kei tucks his head on Tetsurou's neck. "Thanks, Tetsu-san."

Tetsurou kisses the crown of his head. "No problem, Moonshine. You know, everyone already thinks that you are too good for me. Baa-san has been boasting about you to my relatives since that day you meet her. 'Tetchan is really lucky! Or maybe Kei's glasses need to be fixed. Why else a beautiful and intelligent omega like him agrees to date good for nothing alpha like Tetchan?' she said every time she meets anyone, especially if I'm there with her."

Kei smiles. Tetsurou's grandma is such a sweet woman, although she can be too over dramatic. Similar with her grandson, really. "Well, Baa-san has a point. I probably need to change the prescription of my glasses. There are no way I would choose you over Ushijima-san if my glasses are good." Kei just knows that Tetsurou is pouting.

"Can you not talking about that Ushiwaka?" Kei laughs.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he says in the middle of his laugh. "No more Ushijima-san."

"Damn right," Tetsurou exclaims. "Anyway, later, if you feel overwhelmed, no one use my room. Or we can go home early. They will understand."

"As long as you do nothing while we hide in your room, Tetsu-san," Kei replies cheekily. Tetsurou smacks his head softly for his trouble which only make him laugh.

xxxx

The house is only 15 minutes walk from the train station. Kei feels the dread back to his stomach as they are closer and closer to the house. When Tetsurou reaches his hand, Kei knows he let off a distressed scent. So he takes a deep breath to calm himself. But actually to no avail when he sees the door of the house.

"Ready?" Tetsurou asks. Kei gulps and nods. Might as well get over with it.

Tetsurou pushes the bell and immediately Kei can hear a pitter-patter of small feet getting to the door. The door opens with a bang.

"Tetsu-nii!" a little boy squeals as he run towards Tetsurou. Tetsurou shoves the bags on his hand to Kei before that small body collides with his. He takes the boy by the armpits and swings him around before giving him a big hug.

"Natsu!" he says no less excited. "Oh my God, you are so big now! Have you been eating a mountain or something?"

Natsu laughs. "I can't eat mountain, Tetsu-nii! You are so silly. But Mama makes me eat my vegetables all the time. She said vegetables will make me big and strong like Papa. So I eat them even though they taste yucky."

"Really? That's really good!"

"Uh-huh. And Papa says I have to drink milk every day so I can be tall like you! So I can play volley ball like you and Bokuto-nii and Akaashi-nii. And you know Tetsu-nii, Kenma came home a week ago with a new game, and he let me play! It was so much fun. But he went back already, so you can't try the game. But you can borrow from him, can't you? And..." the little boy animated ramble stops when he sees Kei standing behind Tetsurou. "Oh, hi Mister! I didn't see you there. Who are you, Mister? I am Natsu. Wow, you have a yellow hair! It's so pretty! I wish I have yellow hair, too. And you are so pale! But you are very pretty, Mister. Are you a foreigner?"

"Whoa, stop talking for a while, Natsu," Tetsurou says, putting his hand in front of Natsu's lips. "Let the pretty Mister talk, yeah?" Natsu's eyes go wide and he nods frantically. "So, this is my boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei."

"Hello, Natsu," Kei waves to the little boy who waves back. Natsu tugs off Tetsurou's hand.

"Hi, Kei-nii! Can I call you Kei-nii? You are Tetsu-nii's boyfriend, after all. And Tsukishima is too long!"

"Of course," Kei smiles. The boy is just too cute. Kei sees Natsu's eyes widen again. He then leans down to Tetsurou's ear.

"He is even prettier smiling!" Natsu whispers loudly. Kei coughs to hide his snicker seeing Tetsurou winced.

"He is, right?" Tetsurou whispers back. "Do you think he is prettier than your mom? How about we compare them?" Natsu nods. Tetsurou then walks into the house with Natsu still in his hands. He motions for Kei to follow him inside.

Inside the house, Kei can hear chatters from every parts of the house. There are people in the living room, the kitchen, there are even sounds from the bedroom area on the second floor. Kei gulps. So many people. Worse, they are not some random mobs, they are Tetsurou's family which he has to make good impression for. This is hard.

Tetsurou leads him to the kitchen where seemingly most of the adult omegas gather. There are Baa-san, Nanami-chan, a male omega he doesn't recognize but looks so much like Nanami, and a female omega.

"Mama! Mama! Look who's here!" Natsu jumps out of Tetsurou's hold and run to the male omega. "He's Kei-nii, Tetsu-nii's boyfriend. Isn't he pretty, Mama?"

"He is, isn't he?" the male omega says. "Can you introduce me to him?"

"Of course, Mama!" Natsu then drags his mother to where Kei stands. The female omega also follows behind them. Tetsurou takes all the bags and flowers from Kei's hand. "Kei-nii, this is my Mama. Mama, this is Kei-nii."

The male omega is a head shorter than Kei, short silky dark hair, the signature cat eyes of The Kuroos, and delicate face structure. He has this flirty smile that is really attractive in Kei's eyes. He wonders if Nanami will grow up to be like his mother. They look almost identical, but Nanami still has her childishness. The female omega is the one that doesn't have Kuroo's features. She actually looks like an older female version of Akaashi, hooded eyes with very very beautiful face.

"Hello! I'm Tetchan's uncle, Tachibana Kenjirou," the older omega says. He offers his hand which Kei takes. "And this is Akaashi Reiko, my sister-in-law."

"Tsukishima Kei," Kei bows. "Nice to meet you, Kenjirou-san, Reiko-san."

"It is nice to finally meet you too, Kei-chan. I believe you know my son, Keiji? He and Kotarou often talk about you," Reiko-san says. Kei smiles and nods. He has heard from Tetsurou that they are sort-of-cousins.

"You actually are way too pretty for Tetchan. Right, Baa-san?" he asks Baa-san that has stopped cooking immediately after Kei entered the room.

"Like I always say," Baa-san answers. "I think Kei-chan's glasses need to be fixed."

Kei snickers, while Tetsurou groans. "I will go to the optician to check after this, Baa-san." Kei walks to Baa-san and bows. "Happy birthday, Baa-san, wish you have good health and happiness."

Baa-san drags him into her big hugs and pats his back. "Thank you Kei-chan. Wish you all the happiness too, even though you have to deal with that," she nods to Tetsurou's direction, "everyday."

Kei laughs. "He is a handful," Kei says cheekily. "But he takes a good care of me, Baa-san."

"He better!"

"Of course I do, Baa-san!" Tetsurou exclaims. He sneaks up to Kei and side hugs him. "In fact, I'm taking good care of everyone, including you," he gives Baa-san the bags of presents and flowers.

"Thank you, both! The flowers are so beautiful," Baa-san sets all of them on to the kitchen table. She motions Nanami to put the flowers to a vase and then opens the bags. "Oh! Muffins and cookies! The boys will love these," she arranges the sweets on a big plate. She gasps when she sees the matching apron and mitts. "Oh my God! These are so cute! And there's my name in here, look Kenji! Reiko! Isn't it cute?"

"Kei custom ordered them, Baa-san," Tetsurou says proudly. Which is so unnecessary in Kei's opinion.

Baa-san reaches out to pat Kei's cheek. "Thank you, Kei-chan. That is so sweet of you. And of course it is you, Tetsurou won't ever think about things like this himself. The muffin, cookies, and flowers too. So lovely."

"Hey! I picked the flowers, you know!" Tetsurou protested. Baa-san only waves her hand in dismissal. Every one laugh except for Tetsurou.

After that, Tetsurou brings him to the living area where some other members of his family sits and talks. There are Tetsurou's father and grandfather, two male alphas, and a female alpha. Kei is even more nervous than he did before when he was in the kitchen. Even though the alphas are calm and don't emit threatening scent, the fact that he is the only omega is still scary. Tetsurou squeezes his waist softly before he goes around bringing Kei to meet them.

"Jii-san, Tou-san, you have meet Kei. Kei, that is Kenji-ojisan's mate, Nanami and Natsu's father, Tachibana Hikaru. That one is Akaashi's father, Akaashi Akira. And that last one is Akira-san's sister, Akaashi Ayumi," Tetsurou explains.

Kei bows to all of them. "I'm Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you all. Jii-san, Kentarou-san, good to see you again."

"Oh, Kei-chan! I told you not to be too formal here!" Jii-san says loudly. "He is always so formal and proper, right Kenta? Unlike your brat!"

"He really is too fancy for Tetsu, I agree," Kentarou laughs merrily. The other alphas laugh with him. Kei feels the blush start to spread on his cheeks.

"And so pretty too," Hikaru-san adds. "How can you get a high class omega agreed to be your boyfriend, Tetsu?"

"Hey!" Tetsurou protests.

The alphas are teasing and joking with each other. Kei actually really enjoys it. The easy banters between Tetsurou extended family is so unfamiliar yet so fun. Very unlike his father's side of his family, which is full of stiff lawyers and formal law makers. The members of Tetsuoru's family have different personality but all are very warm and welcoming. His mother will be happy to be here.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Tetsurou whispers.

"I'm fine, why?" Kei whispers back.

"They all are talking over each other. I thought it might be too much for you," Tetsurou says.

"It's fine. I'm actually enjoying it," Kei smiles. Tetsurou looks relieved and proud. He gives Kei a peck on his cheeks, which gets cat called immediately. "Oh, great. Now you've done it, Tetsu-san."

Tetsurou chuckles. "Sorry, Moonshine."

The birthday lunch starts. Every one loves the muffins and cookies Kei brought. The food Baa-san cooked is great. The conversation is lively, especially when Bokuto and Akaashi came and joined them. Baa-san laughs at every jokes, Jii-san teases all the younger ones, Natsu talks the ear off of every one willing to listen, Tetsurou who usually do all the teasing is actually the one who receives it. Kei knows it because of him here, which is the greatest thing ever. Every one welcome Kei with open arms. They doesn't mind that Kei is a bit quiet. His anxiety earlier in the morning is completely gone.

xxxx

He's really glad to become a part of Tetsurou's life and family.

"So, we didn't use my room at all today," Tetsurou says on their way home.

"No, we didn't," Kei agrees.

"Not overwhelmed?"

"Not overwhelmed."

"I told you that they would love you, didn't I?"

"Mhm."

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it."

"I did enjoy it," Kei agrees. "Tetsu-san, thank you for bringing me to your family."

"You are part of my family, Kei," Tetsurou says softly. "I'm sure everyone agree with me."

Kei leans on Tetsurou's shoulder. "I'm happy."

"Oh! But one thing disturbing me actually!" Tetsurou exclaims. Kei gives him a questioning look. "You know, Natsu told me this before we went home. He said since I haven't claimed you yet, he would make you his mate instead."

Kei laughs. "Maybe I should mate with Natsu, he is so much more charming than you after all!"

Tetsurou pouts all the way home until Kei kisses the pout away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I'm so sorry for the delay!! I was struggling with this chapter. I re-wrote it like a thousand times. But here it is!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and this story. More to come! In the future story, I'm planning on writing the day Tetsurou and Kei becomes an item, Kei relationship with Ushijima, Tetsurou first meeting with Kei's father, and so much more. So stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and kind comments! They are much appreciated.
> 
> If you like this story, please leave me some kudos and tell me about it in the comment!
> 
> Much love,  
> Nu

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of you asked about if Kei has met Tetsurou's family. In this story, it's not Kei's first time meeting them. But this story appeared first in my head, sooo...
> 
> Actually, I just need an excuse to write Kei and Tetsurou cuddle on a couch. LOL
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I don't know yet how many chapters this story will be, but see you next chapter!  
> Nu  
> <3


End file.
